Un rêve trop réel
by Elfica4
Summary: Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue et le personnage d'Abby, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer.

Ndla : C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon ancien compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

INTRODUCTION

Je suivais avec lassitude ma classe de Français. Subir pendant 1 mois Roméo et Juliette passait encore, mais là nous étions passé à Hamlet : to be or not to be, that's the question. Ma question à moi était plutôt la suivante : N'y avait-il rien d'autres à étudier en français que du Shakespeare ? Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer cet écrivain. Disons juste que le contenu du cours me semblait de moins en moins varié. Cette question resta sans réponse. D'un côté parce que je ne me sentais pas assez effrontée pour poser cette question à mon professeur, et de l'autre parce que mes paupières étaient lourdes, et que je finis par m'endormir.

**-He ho, tu m'entend? Réveille toi bon sang!!!!**

J'entendis une voix me sortir de ma torpeur. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir qui m'avait appelé. Bizarrement, je ne reconnu pas ma classe. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la salle que je venais de quitter. Elle semblait beaucoup plus ancienne et vide. Je me tournais tout d'un coup vers un garçon qui semblait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que moi, 17 ans. Je le dévisagea de la tête au pied. Il était de taille et de corpulence moyenne. Ses yeux d'un vert intense à moitié cachés par des cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

**-Mais qui es-tu?** Dit-je d'une voix endormie

**-Harry Potter, tu te souviens?**

"_**Harry Potter?**_Pensai-je,_** Mais Harry Potter ne ressemble pas à ça...**_"

Le garçon qui se trouvait devant moi était certes très beau, mais il ne ressemblait en rien à celui que je m'imaginais être Harry Potter. C'est alors que j'ouvrit mes grands yeux bleus encore endormi et me rendit compte que j'étais en face du vrai Harry, dans une vraie salle de classe, se trouvant dans une vraie école de sorcellerie(se nommant certainement Poudlard) et que tout les élèves qui si trouvaient devraient m' être totalement inconnu mis à part leurs noms.

**- Que...qu'est ce que je fais ici?**

**- Tu te fou de moi ou quoi? **

**- n...non**

**- Je te rappelle que nous sommes entrain de travailler sur un projet commun en soins aux créatures magiques, tu te souviens?**

**- o...oui bien sûr**

**- De toute façon j'en ai marre de travailler, je vais aller manger.**

**- Harry?**

Nous nous retournions, Harry et moi, d'un même mouvement. Une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un grand garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyants se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était la fille qui avait parlé, la fille qui, sans aucun doute, devait être Hermione Granger et le garçon, Ronald Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue et le personnage d'Abby, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer.

**Ndla :** C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon ancien compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

**RAR:**

**Auctor:** Oui c'est crai que c'est un thème assez redondant mais bon, il y a des gens qui ne s'en lassent pas Par contre je ne comprend pas ce que tu voulait dire avec "la mary-sue"? Pour ce qui est de la mettre ci ou là ou de lui donner un caractère comme tu me l'a présenté, c'est trop la plupart des chap' sont déjà écrit, mais merci quand même

* * *

_Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire _

* * *

Une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un grand garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyants se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était la fille qui avait parler, la fille qui, sans aucun doute, devait être Hermione Granger et le garçon, Ronald Weasley. 

**- Tu viens?**

**- Ouais**

Et il partit en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, me laissant seule dans la salle de classe. J'étais totalement perdue. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais ici, je ne savais pas comment me retrouver dans le château et encore moins dans quelle maison j'étais et où je me trouvais. A un moment je me trouvais complètement stupide, je regardai mon uniforme. Mais bien sûr! J'avais trouvé la réponse à ma question! Elle se trouvait sur moi, j'étais à...Gryffondor. Mais pour ce qui était des autres questions...Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé les réponses.

Je sortis de la salle de classe en essayant de me repérer. J'étais dans un couloir sombre se terminant par une rangée d'escalier. Je commençai à descendre les marches mais je me cognai contre quelqu'un. Le garçon que j'avais cogné se trouvait à présent par terre, à mes pieds. Je le dévisageai. Il était de taille moyenne et avait un visage joufflu...

**-N..Neville????**

**-Summers? Depuis quand m'appelle tu "Neville"?**

**-Heum...Longdubat? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**-Je vais dans notre salle commune, étonnant non?**

Ce qui était le plus étonnant pour moi c'était que dans mes souvenirs Neville n'avait aucune confiance en lui, hors s'était tout le contraire ici.

**-Je viens avec toi**

**-Tu? Bon...Ok...**

Nous marchâmes un bon bout de temps et nous nous retrouvîmes devant le portrait d'une énorme femme.

**-Le mot de passe?** Demanda cette dernière

**-Heum...Summers?**

**-Quoi?**

**-Le mot de passe?**

**-Heum...**

**-Quoi TU as oublié le mot de passe?**

**- Et TOI alors?**

**-Moi c'est habituel!**

**-Bien et bien...heum...Patacitrouille**

Et la porte s'ouvrit a mon grand étonnement. J'avais pourtant dit ce mot au hasard...La salle commune des Gryffondor était magnifique et était parsemée de couleurs Rouge et Or. Je vis Hermione monter des marches et en résultat qu'elle devait monter au dortoir des filles. Je la suivis...de loin. J'arrivai dans une salle circulaire ou se trouvait quelques lits. Le premier était occupé par Hermione Granger, je le savais car celle-ci était en train de ranger ses affaires. Le deuxième lit devait sûrement être le mien car je reconnus des affaires à moi qui se trouvaient dessus. Les autres lits étaient tous occupés par d'autres filles de Gryffondor qui, soit papotaient entre elles, soit dormaient déjà.

**-Abby?**

Je me retournai.

**-Tu viens t'asseoir?**

Une fille aux cheveux bruns m'invitait à venir m'asseoir sur son lit, elle était en train de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'acquiesçai sans bien savoir qui étaient ces 2 personnes. Je m'assis à côté de la fille.

**- Lavande était en train de nous parler de sa journée avec Seamus**

Ainsi donc la fille qui se tenait en face de moi était Lavande Brown...

**-Tu sors avec Seamus?** M'étonnai-je

**-Heum...oui,** dit Lavande en rougissant, **depuis hier**

**- C'est génial,** dis-je en souriant

Lavande me souri en retour et dit:

**-Et toi Parvati, t'as fait quoi aujourd'hui?**

Et donc comme je l'avais vite deviné la fille qui m'avait invité à venir m'asseoir avec elles était Parvati Patil.

**-Hé bien...**

**-Hé tout le monde!**

Tout le monde se retourna. S'était Hermione qui parlait

**-Le couvre feu est dans 2 minutes et en tant que préfète je suis en charge de...**

**-On s'en fou que tu soir en charge de quelque chose ou que tu sois préfète,** intervint une fille de leur dortoir.** Dors si tu as peur de te faire taper sur les doigts.**

**-C'est ce que je vais faire et...JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE ME FAIRE TAPER SUR LES DOIGT!**S'énerva Hermione

Et elle se coucha.

**-Toi aussi tu ferais bien de regagner ton lit, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu ne t'étale par terre comme l'autre jour quand on éteindra les lumières,** glissa Parvati à mon oreille en rigolant.

Je regagnai donc également mon lit. Au même instant les lumières s'éteignirent.

* * *

_Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue et le personnage d'Abby, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer.

**Ndla :** C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon ancien compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

Merci à Kira4ever pour sa review

* * *

J'ai établit un petit « Emploi du temps » pour la parution de mes fic's, le voici 

**LUNDI :**Drago à l'école moldue – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitrse et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-) »_

**MARDI :**Le retourneur de temps – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB »_

**MERCREDI :**Le bal de la Saint-Valentin – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen asser spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verez bien »_

**JEUDI :**Le Filtre d'Amour – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais lorque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur? »_

**VENDREDI :**Un rêve trop réel – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer. »_

**SAMEDI :**Les plaisirs violents, ont des fins violentes – Fic sur**Twilight** (Fascination)

_« Qui donc s'attend à un mariage tranquille? Ou encore au non retour des Volturi? En tout cas pas moi Si vous voulez que toutes vos craintes se réalises, cliquez ici, sans oublier que les moments les plus attendus ne seront pas laissés à l'abandon :D »_

**DIMANCHE :** Le Dimanche sera consacré à la fic' qui a le plus de** succès** (côté reviews )

* * *

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai très tôt. Je me levai donc sans faire de bruit et me dirigea vers la salle commune pour lire un livre. Quand je descendis les marches, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient plongé dans une longue conversation jusqu'au moment où ils m'aperçurent, ils me lancèrent tout 3 un regard noir et continuèrent à parler. Je m'installai donc à l'autre bout de la salle pour me trouver bien loin du trio. Après 10 bonnes minutes Harry et Ron regagnèrent leur dortoir me laissant seule avec Hermione. A mon grand étonnement, Hermione venu s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Au bout de quelque temps elle rompit le silence. 

- **Je suppose que tu te rends compte que tu as fait beaucoup de mal à Harry? **Dit elle d'un ton glacial

-**Non...enfin je...je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait**

**-Tu ne manque vraiment pas de culot...Harry, Ron et moi avions toute confiance en toi et tu nous à trahi. Dit moi...qu'a t'il de plus que lui, vas-y je t'écoute!**

**-Je...Je ne sais pas.**

**-Tu parles...bien sur que tu le sais, mais à quoi bon discuter avec quelqu'un dans ton genre, hein? Je pense que je vais te laisser rêvasser aux prochaines souffrances que tu vas encore faire endurer à quelqu'un...**

**-Quoi?????Mais enfin? Que?**

Hermione ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer et parti rejoindre notre dortoir. Un peu plus tard, j'y retournai également, pour m'habiller, et me dirigea ensuite vers la grande salle en compagnie de Parvati et Lavande pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je me posai beaucoup de questions. Comme par exemple: Comment étais-je arrivée ici? Ou encore qu'elle était cette supposée haine qu'il y avait entre moi et Harry, Ron et Hermione?

Je m'installai à la table des Gryffondor et mangea de toute sorte, ce qui étonna fortement mes 2 nouvelles amies car selon elles je ne mangeais jamais rien au matin, ce qui, selon moi, était tout à fait le contraire.

**-Au fait, on a quoi comme cours maintenant?** Questionnai-je.

**-Potions,** dit d'un air dégoutée Parvati, **d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aime tellement se cours**

**-Question de goût,** répondis-je simplement bien qu'en réalité je ne comprenais pas non plus comment j'étais sensée aimer ce cours.

A la fin du dîner, Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les 3 vers les cachots. Nous parlions gaiement quand tout d'un coup je sentis deux bras m'entourer.

**-Malefoy, lâche Nina!** Dit rageusement Lavande

**-Pourquoi? Je n'ai même pas le droit de lui parler?**

**-Tu lui à causé assez d'ennui comme ça!** Susurra Parvati

**-Malefoy, lâche-moi!**

Je lui pris tout d'un coup ses deux mains et les écarta ce moi-même d'un geste brusque, le renversant. Je l'observai, avec ses cheveux blond platine aplatis on ne sait comment sur sa tête, et son sourire narquois, il avait vraiment l'air pathétique.

Nous reprîmes donc notre route laissant Malefoy sur le sol froid des cachots et nous entrâmes ensuite en classe. Le silence se fit quand Rogue entra dans la salle. Severus Rogue était d'une laideur à faire peur et ses cheveux d'un gras effroyable. Jamais je ne l'aurai imaginé comme ça. Quand Rogue me vit, il m'adressa un grand sourire, ce qui m'étonna fortement mais à première vu pas les autres, comme ci s'était...habituel.

**-Bien,** commença Rogue,** aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potions de souvenir, et...je vais vous mettre par deux...alors...Drago, Weasley; Pansy, Granger;Vincent(Crabbe), Finnigan; Gregory(Goyle), Thomas; Milicent, Longdubat; Brown, Patil; Potter, Summer.**

Dans un grognement les élèves allèrent s'assoir avec leur pair. Je partis rejoindre Harry qui ne prit même pas la peine de déplacer son sac qui se trouvait sur la chaise où je devais m'assoir. Une fois que tous les élèves furent prêts Rogue nota d'un coup de baguette magique les ingrédients à mettre dans la potions.

**- Vous pouvez commencer****  
**  
Harry et moi-même préparèrent donc notre potion sans dire mot. Quand celle-ci fut prête et approuvée par Rogue il annonça:

**- Bien...je demanderai à tous les élèves dont leur potion a été approuvé par moi-même d'ajouter dedans une courte mèche de leur cheveux et de l'échanger avec leur coéquipier, cela fait vous pouvez la boire...ho et heum...Milicent si vous le souhaiter vous pouvez partir car je doute que la potion de Longdubat soie buvable et je vous dispense donc de mon cours.**

Bulstrode eu un grand sourire, remercia son professeur et s'en alla.

Harry me tendit à contrecœur sa potion, et celle-ci fit de même. Je commençai donc à boire la potion avec un drôle de rictus car je pensais que celle-ci aurai un mauvais goût, mais je me rendis vite compte que c'était le contraire, elle était même très bonne. Une fois finie, je commençai à avoir la tête qui tournait et finit par m'endormir.

Je me réveillai assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. En face de moi se trouvait Hermione, sur un autre fauteuil était installé Ron et à côté de moi, Harry. Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains et semblait désespéré.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites là?** Demandai-je

Personne ne me répondit.

**-Hou hou,** fis-je

Je voulu tapoter l'épaule d'Harry mais ma main le traversa, comme un fantôme.

"_**Ha,**_ pensai-je, _**j'ai compris...je suis dans un souvenir d'Harry**_"

C'est alors qu'Hermione commença à parler.

**- Ecoute, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas elle, enfin c'est impossible, je vais aller lui parler et on arrangera tout.**

Harry releva la tête, il l'a regarda avec un sourire sans joie

**- Tu pense que ce genre de chose peut s'arranger?** dit-il, **Moi je ne le pense pas, mais ouvre bien tes oreilles car je ne pense pas que tu sache tout.**

J'ouvris également grand mes oreilles, car je savais de qui ils parlaient, ils parlaient de moi bien sûr. Mais quand il allait commencer à parler ma tête recommença à tourner et je me rendormis...

* * *

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire (+ Une 5ème sur Twilight(Fascination) de Stephenie Meyer), Vous pouvez les trouver en cliquant sur mon pseudo. J'attends également vos reviews plus j'aurai de reviews pour cette fic plus je serai motivée à poster la suite. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic' que je publierai. En effet, cette fic' n'a pas beaucoup de succès alors, mise à part si elle en a soudainement pour ce chapitre-ci, je préférerai me concentrer sur celles qui en ont _

_Voilà voilà, Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Chapitre 4: **Malentendu et règlement de compte**

Quand il allait commencer à parler ma tête recommença à tourner et je me rendormis.

De retour dans la classe de Rogue je regardai Harry droit dans les yeux, me demandant ce qu'il avait vu, celui-ci me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, qu'avait-il bien pu voir ? J'avais peur de la réponse et quand Harry allait me parler, Rogue le coupa :

**- Si vous voulez savoir ce que votre partenaire à vu en buvant votre potion je vous laisse le droit de boire dans votre propre potion, mais dépêchez-vous, la fin du cours est proche.**

Je ne me fis pas prier, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que j'eus bu ce qui restait de ma propre potion. Ma tête recommença à tourner et je me rendormit.

**- Laisse-moi Malefoy**

Je me tournai vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était moi-même coincée par Malefoy dans un couloir du château, et à en jugé par l'endroit, près de la grande salle.

**- Non je ne te laisserai pas, je compte rendre jaloux Potter le plus possible et crois moi je vais y arriver !**

**- Tu n'es qu'un sale ...**

**- Chuuuuut, Potter arrive**

En effet, à quelques mètres de là on entendait les voix d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se rapprochaient pendant que mon autre moi se débatait. Malefoy me collait au mur et commençait à m'embrasser, au même moment le trio arriva à notre niveau. Harry les regardait d'un air dégoûté, quand Malefoy lâcha mon autre moi Harry lui lança :

**- Tu me dégoûte Abby, j'avais confiance en toi, je pensais que tu était la seule fille à me comprendre, à ne pas trahir mon amitié et là je te vois dans les bras de mon pire ennemi, ne compte plus sur mon pardon.**

Et il partit vers la salle commune suivit d'Hermione et de Ron qui ne pu s'empêché de lancer au passage.

**- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi.**

Mon autre moi, au bord des larmes, poussa Malefoy et leur cria :

-**Non attendez, c'est un malentendu, écoutez-moi**

Hermione se tourna vers elle.

**- On ne veut même plus entendre le son de ta voix, pas besoin de t'expliquer, on a compris.**

Je sentis à nouveau ma tête tourner et me rendormis.

Je se réveillai quelques temps après dans la salle de classe regardant à mon tour Harry avec les yeux écarquillé, mais avant que un de nous deux ai pu dire la moindre chose, la sonnerie de fin de cours se fît entendre. Parvati et Lavande vinrent me chercher et je les suivis. Quand nous sortîmes des cachots, Harry nous rattrapa.

**- Abby, est-ce que je peux...te parler ?**

Parvati et Lavande me regardèrent pour voir comment j'allais réagir.

**- Heum...oui, oui bien sûr, Les filles je vous rejoins plus tard**

Parvati et Lavande regagnèrent donc notre salle commune sans moi.

**- Abby je...je voulais te dire que...que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui c'est passé, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru et...excuse-moi, je t'en prie**

Je regardai Harry, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Devais-je lui expliquer que je n'étais pas celle qu'il pensait ? Peut-être qu'au fond je devrai jouer le jeu et justement faire comme si j'étais celle qu'il pensait, oui c'était une bonne idée, c'est ce que j'allais faire.

**- Ecoute Harry, j'accepte tes excuses mais la prochaine fois, aie confiance en moi, ok ?**

En guise de réponse Harry me sourit et nous allâmes ensemble vers notre salle commune. Quand nous rentrâmes Hermione et Ron nous rejoignirent immédiatement.

**- Je croyais qu'on était plus sensé lui adressé la parole,** dit Hermione en me regardant d'un air dédaigneux

**- Oui on était sensé ne pas le faire, mais après ce que j'ai vu dans sa potion de souvenir je pense qu'il a un grand malentendu.**

**- Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion de souvenir ?**

Harry entreprit donc de leur expliquer ce qu'il avait vu dans ma potion. Ron et Hermione l'écoutait avec attention. Une fois qu'il eu finit Hermione me serra dans ses bras.

**- Abby je suis vraiment désolée de ce tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je ne le pense plus maintenant, s'il te plait...pardonne-moi**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je te pardonne.**

Je me tournai vers Ron qui avait les oreilles écarlates et qui contemplait ses pieds comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait.

**- Toi aussi Ron, je te pardonne**

Ron me serra à son tour dans ses bras. Au même instant nous vîmes tous Harry se lever brusquement et se diriger vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

**- Harry, qu'est ce que tu faits ?** Lui cria Hermione

**- Je parts règles mes comptes avec Malefoy**

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà partit

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?** Me demanda Ron

**- Oh et bien on va tout simplement attendre que Harry revienne à moitié défiguré...**

Ron me regarda d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

**- Mais enfin Ron, on le suit bien sûr !**

A ces mots nous nous dirigeâmes tout les trois vers la grande salle, ou Harry devait sûrement être partit chercher Malefoy. Quand nous fûmes arrivés près de la grande salle nous vîmes Harry et Malefoy se défiant du regard.

**- Tiens, tiens, saint Potter vient régler ses comptes...**

**- Tout à fait Malefoy et j'ai bien peur pour toi que tu ne sortes que très amoché du duel que je vais te lancé.**

**- Je ne pense pas le balafré, c'est toi qui seras pas mal amoché, bien que tu le sois déjà.**

Malefoy avait un horrible rictus aux lèvres.

**- Expelliarmus,** lança Harry

**- Protego**

**- Furonculus,** lança à nouveau Harry

Drago se trouva soudain remplit d'une dizaine de gros furoncles.

**- 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor**

Surpris, Harry fit un bond et se tourna. C'était Rogue.

**- Vous vous amusez bien Potter ? Peut-être voudriez-vous que je vous enlève 50 points supplémentaires ?**

**- N...non,** dit Harry bégayant

**- Je prend ça pour un oui, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Drago, allez à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous 4, vous feriez bien d'aller manger avant que je vous retire encore quelques points supplémentaires.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi-même rejoignîmes en vitesse notre table. J'entendit Hermione murmurer tout bas.

**- Ce qu'il peut être injuste !**

A table Harry mangea rageusement mais finit par se calmer un peu après et me regarda, je me trouvait juste en face de lui, il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose. Il prit quelques choses dans sa poche, et me le tendit.

**- C'est pour toi, j'aurai voulut te le donner avant mais c'est à ce moment là que je t'aie aperçue dans les bras de Malefoy.**

Je regardai ce que Harry m'avais donné. C'était un collier avec un médaillon en forme de cœur.


End file.
